Love Her Madly
by stanlookalike
Summary: I know i just released the story before this, but i started working on this a few day a go and i couldn't wait so i hope you enjoy!
1. irresistable

**My 2****nd**** Fanfic! Special thanks to falltimestar and stankerouac for being such inspirations on me. (this takes place after changes)**

**Wendys POV**

**Chapter 1**

I picked up my cell phone off the nightstand but then quickly placed it down. I wanted to hear his voice so badly… the boy I loved so much. I picked up the phone and sighed as I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "hello?" "hi" I murmured into the phone meekly. "Oh hey babe" Stan said "what's up?". "Nothing I just wanted to say hi" I said shyly. "Yeah well I was wondering if I could come and um… be with you" he asked nervously. "Well I would love for you to come over but my parents would be pretty sore about it… but you can sleep over tomorrow my parents are going away for the weekend". "Alright great ill see you at school tomorrow". "I love you" he said passionately. "I love you too" I said and as I hung up the phone and dreamed about

tomorrow.

*at school the next day*

At school, all I could think about was tonight. Stan had changed so much since I had first met him. I was at my locker when Stan approached. "Hey Wendy" Stan said hugging me and giving me a quick kiss. "Hi Stan" I said sheepishly. "Hey what time do you want me to come over tonight?" Stan asked with a smile. "You can come over after 6" I said. "ok we better get to class" he said grabbing my hand as we walked to class.

**I know it was short but this story is going to be at least 3 chapters long. chapter 2 will probably be out tomorrow night late. thx for reading.**


	2. the sleepover

**So here's chapter 2 of love her madly. Since im getting these done so fast I might do quite a few chapters.**

**Stan's POV**

**Chapter 2**

As I trudged through the snow going to my girlfriend's house, the icy air violently bit at my face as night befell my snowy town. I couldn't imagine what was going to happen at her house tonight. She is all I think about. We had been through so much together. We just couldn't be pulled a part. She even admitted to me that why she broke up with me to go with token was because she was actually falling in love with me and she was scared and didn't know what to do. I would never leave her, and she would never leave me.

I walked over to her door frigid and filled with desire. I rang her doorbell and anxiously waited to see Wendy. "Hi" I said shivering from the harsh cold. "Oh my gosh! You're freezing!" she said pulling me into a warm embrace that I had been waiting for.

I stepped into her house and plopped down on the couch cold and tired from the long trek to her house. "You want some hot chocolate?" Wendy called from the kitchen. "Yeah that sounds good" I said. A few minutes later, Wendy sat down on the couch and we both drank hot chocolate and watched TV. "So what's Bebe doing?" I asked trying to make small conversation. "I don't know she's probably with Clyde". "Yeah those two are crazy about each other". A few minutes later we finished our hot chocolate and put the empty cups on the coffee table. As we were watching TV, I scooted closer to her on the couch and silently reached for her hand. As soon as I touched her hand she giggled with satisfaction. I looked in to her eyes and we started leaning closer to each other and started making out. While we were kissing, we fell on to the floor and started laughing hysterically. Later, we were both very tired and fell asleep in each others arms on the couch.


	3. I wont forget

**So heres chapter 3. oh and I forgot to tell people who have not read my other fanfic, to read changes before this one.**

**Stan's POV**

**Chapter 3**

The omnipotent sun shone through the window, waking me from what seemed like a golden slumber. My girlfriend lay next to me breathing gently with a smile on her face and her arm wrapped around me. "Wendy wake up" I said nudging her gently. "Hi Stan" she said sleepily. I laughed kissing her on the forehead and dragging her off the couch. "Alright im up!" she said pushing me playfully and kissing me on the cheek. "Hey! You want something to eat?" Wendy called from the kitchen. "No I.. um… have to go somewhere". "Well ok ill see you later I guess. Love you". "Love you too**" **I said walking out the door with a smug grin.

My dad dropped me off in the parking lot of the south park mall and I walked up to the entrance. As I was strolling through, I saw some people crowding around a Peruvian pan flute band and a man preaching something about big corporate company's but I didn't care. I walked over to the store and a friendly man greeted me. "Well hello there can I help you with anything today?". "Yes. I want this one.". "that's pretty expensive son. Are you sure you have enough?". "Yes. I've been saving up". "Okay here you go son". "thank you very much" I said as I walked out of the store and out into the parking lot.


	4. holding on

**This is the last chapter for Love her madly. After this ill probably do some independent storys involving different couples. (Sorry no gay couples just not into those srry!)**

**Stan's POV**

**Chapter 4**

I called Wendy up and asked her to meet me at Stark's Pond. I was already there when I called and I couldn't wait for her to get there. I looked over towards town and saw her walking through a tunnel of icy wind and snow. She walked up to me and our eyes met with an intense passion I had never felt before. She asked me why I wanted her to come to Stark's Pond and I silently reached into my pocket and pulled out a little black box and showed it to her. She looked into my eyes shocked. I opened the box and inside was a ring with two diamond hearts. I picked up her hand and slid the ring on to her finger. She looked at me shocked and we kissed for several minutes. For a few moments I got a little sneak peek of heaven.

Wendy was going away for 2 weeks to see some family and I was sad but I needed to spend some much needed time with my friends. I walked into Kyle's house and Kyle, Cartman and Kenny were watching Terrance and Phillip on the couch.

"Hey dude!" Kyle said cheerfully as ever.

"Hey man" I replied.

"where have you been the last few days?" Kyle asked.

"I've been with Wendy" I said proudly.

"duu vu sore?" Kenny said behind his parka hood.

"What?" I asked Kenny.

Kenny groaned and pulled down his hood revealing his face and scruffy blonde locks.

"I said did you score?" Kenny said.

"Kenny! That's disgusting!" Kyle and I said In unison.

"Why don't I have a girlfriend?" Cartman whined.

"because you're a fat ass" Kyle said chuckling with Kenny and i.

"Ay! I'm not fat I'm big boned!" Cartman shouted Like always.

We looked over to the TV and saw a commercial for special midnight showings of Terrance and Phillip asses of fire 3.

"Oh my god dude! We have to go!" I shouted.

"Yeah but our parents will never let us go out at midnight" Kyle said.

"Kyle stop being a pussy! We can sneak out after we get into bed and our parents think were asleep" Cartman said.

"Alright it's a plan" I said excitedly.

I sat in my bed in the pitch black waiting for the others to come get me.

"Hey Stan, lets go!" Cartman called up to my window with a half whisper.

"I'm coming!" I said jumping out of the window and joining my friends on the way to the movies. When we got to the theater, there was a mob of people waiting in line and we managed to slip through the crowd and sneak into the theater. As we were watching the movie and had some good laughs, I couldn't help thinking about Wendy. I missed her. Badly.

She's gotta come. Any second now I said to myself over and over just get me myself through the pain. I was sitting in my bed trying to stay sane. This girl had a mental hold over me. When I felt I was violently spiraling towards my breaking point, I heard a pebble hit my window. I ran outside and Wendy jumped into my arms before I could process my next thought. She kissed me and said that she would never leave me again. she jumped out of my arms and kissed me for what felt like forever.

Forever.

Just how I like it.

The End


End file.
